


Mini-Sequel: Culture Mesh

by Yamx



Series: Deal-Series Spin-Off [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little shopping trip leads to a merging of traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-Sequel: Culture Mesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dshael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dshael).



> This was intended as a stocking stuffer for [Dshael](http://dshael.livejournal.com/), but since she refused to hang a stocking I decided to just post it for her on Christmas. Merry Christmas!
> 
> This can stand alone, but it's set in the same continuity as _The Road Also Taken_ , a spin-off to my _Deal-series_ that was created at [**Dshael**](http://dshael.livejournal.com/)'s prompting. It'll make more sense if you're familiar with these versions of the characters and their dynamic. 
> 
> Thanks to [Canaan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan) for the beta. Fluff warning!

"There you are!" Jack's arms circle him from behind. The Doctor turns from the market stall and kisses him, keeping his hands behind his back.

Jack kisses back enthusiastically. But he's not fooled. "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Me! Nothing! Nothing at all! Really Jack, why would you think I–"

Jack reaches for the Doctor's stomach and, before he can react, starts tickling mercilessly. With a snort, the Doctor reflexively brings his hands forward to cover the spot, and Jack grabs the item from him before he's even recovered from his undignified attack of the giggles.

"Not fair!" the Doctor gasps.

Jack grins and nods, unabashed. "You'll get me back." He inspects the item. "A pen?"

The Doctor pulls his earlobe. "Well, yes. I... umm..."

Jack cocks his head.

"The Midwinter Festival is coming up on your personal timeline, and I though... that is... it's sort of a Gallifreyan tradition..."

"Yes?" Jack seems intrigued.

"Yeah, well, a pen to symbolize writing history... joined history... the history of yourself and the one you... err..."

Jack's smile widens, and there's a suspicious glimmer in his eyes. "Thank you." He kisses the Doctor. "I love you, too."

The Doctor beams widely. "Happy Midwinter!"  


The End


End file.
